The present invention relates in general to an integrated aerodynamic fin and stowable jet vane system and pertains, more particularly, to an integrated system in a missile rocket motor. The integrated system of this invention is an improvement over the conventional thrust vector control (TVC) or jet vane retraction systems.
With the conventional retractable TVC system the jet vane could only be retracted if the jet vane was in a trailing position. The conventional missile air frame aerodynamic fin and TVC systems use a dual support shaft approach. The jet vanes and the aerodynamic fins are separately supported on individual support shafts.
Reference is made to U.S. Statutory Invention Registration (S.I.R.) No. H384 for a disclosure of a stowable, three-axis reaction-steering system control system. The present invention incorporates the TVC system disclosed in the identified reference.
Another drawback associated with existing missile airframe design is the reduction in overall system effectiveness since it is known that large wings or aerodynamic fins tend to limit the minimum size of a missile launcher and will require folding fins in an effort to reduce packing and storing volume. It is known to use folding aerodynamic fins which tend to be complex devices and which are known to introduce aerodynamic flutter. Existing missiles also have a drawback of prohibiting the use of smaller size missile launcher cells for aircraft.